


Bombs On Monday Morning

by AnAmericanLukas



Series: Detroit: Become Human Stuff [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drabble, Flashbacks, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAmericanLukas/pseuds/AnAmericanLukas
Summary: Maybe if he jumped he’ll find an answer. An irrational decision, sure, but one that could give him an answer to his ever-darkening thoughts.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Detroit: Become Human Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617385
Kudos: 35





	Bombs On Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second time publishing a d:bh fic and first time writing a hankcon (kind of) fic so i don't know how good i did-  
> practice makes perfect, after all :)
> 
> got inspired after finishing the game for the 3rd time on pc and from the song below!!!
> 
> fic title from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NTuXp2Js_wE  
> (i listened to the song on loop while writing whoops)

There once was an android, an android created to hunt androids who showed any sign of human emotions. These emulative androids were called “deviants” and were considered a threat to society. Some of these deviants wanted to fight their way to freedom through acts of violence, while others wanted a peaceful revolution.

Eventually, these deviants did reach their freedom with peace and determination, almost completely erasing the line separating humans and their artificial counterparts.

The deviant hunter, on the other hand, was lost. Lost in his mind and lost in his way of life. Was he really alive or just pretending to be? Was the wall all a facade made by something inside of him? Was the emergency escape all a trick by Kamski?

Maybe if he jumped he’ll find an answer. An irrational decision, sure, but one that could give him an answer to his ever-darkening thoughts.

**\---**

_“What about you, Connor?” Hank got up from the bench, leaving the bottle behind as he walked towards Connor, “You look human, you sound human, but what are you really?” He hesitated before answering the question. Was he really just a machine... or was there something inside of him, gnawing at him, begging him to break free even though he was only recently put into the real world, into the DPD, into an open spot designed for someone that can tolerate a partner like Hank._

_“I’m whatever you want me to be, Lieutenant. Your partner, your buddy to drink with, or just a machine, designed to accomplish a task.” Connor quickly replied, his voice sounding a little unsure even to himself._

**\---**

The horizon was quickly turning from a deep blue to a rich magenta shade, signaling the start of yet another Monday. A jump from this height wouldn’t hurt him but would cause irreversible damage. A jump from this height would immediately kill a human but would give an android a short amount of time before it shut down. Just what he needs to send one last message.

One quick calculation and action later, his legs were dangling over the railing, a simple push away from falling to the pavement below. He ignored the warning signs and their generic message, he ignored the dread lingering in his mind, he ignored his LED illuminating the fresh fallen snow in a bright red tint.

**_\---_ **

_Hank pulled out his gun, pointing it directly at Connor’s forehead. “But are you afraid to die, Connor?” Connor blinked once, twice, losing his composure for a second. A quick flash of yellow came over his LED before returning back to a blinking blue state._

_“I would certainly find it regrettable to be…” He paused, “interrupted, before I can finish this investigation.”_

_“What’ll happen if I pulled this trigger? Hmm?” Hank asked, keeping the gun trained on the android’s head, “Oblivion? Android heaven?” Connor took another second to think about an answer, quickly resorting to the default listed choices that were suggested to him._

_“I doubt there’s a heaven for androids…” He trailed off at the end, unsure of his choice of words._

_"Having existential doubts, Connor? Sure you're not going deviant too?" Hank's tone was off putting, a slight slur to his words suggesting he may have one too many drinks._

_"I self-test regularly. I know what I am and what I'm not."_

**\---**

He wondered why Hank didn't pull the trigger. He was a machine after all; a new RK800 would just go replace him if something were to happen to him.

Was he scared to die? He didn't know. Is he a machine? He didn't know. Is he alive..?

**_Is he?_ **

"Connor?! What the fuck are you doing?" A voice came from behind him, a very familiar voice he wished he didn't hear at this time.

"I'm trying to prove something, Lieutenant," his grip on the railing hardened, artificial skin drawing back to reveal the white plastic underneath. Hank slowly walked closer, trying to reach Connor before he let go.

"Well for one, call me Hank, and two, what the hell would jumping off a build prove?" Connor shifted forward, sensing his partner coming closer to him. The sky was brighter now, shades of magenta, purple, and orange combining into one aesthetic-esque scene, one that looked to be impossible with the current weather condition but happened nonetheless.

"I..." Connor sighed, leaning back once again, "I don't know, Hank. It could prove that I'm alive... or it can prove that I'm just a machine. The famed deviant hunter. Something I once was and something I will always be."

"Con, just come back over. I'd rather not see a dead body this early in the morning." Connor complied, quickly swinging his legs back over onto the rooftop. The duo stood in silence, neither one of them daring to break the blanket of silence that encompassed them

Connor started to slowly walk over, each step becoming more and more rushed until he had his arms wrapped around the other, a surprised but welcomed gesture. Yet another silence fell over them, but it was more comfortable this time.

"I won't push you to talk about it, but I'm here if you ever think about doing something like that again." Connor nodded into his sleeve, internally thanking Hank for giving him a bit more time it over.

Well, maybe the famed deviant hunter wasn't fully alive yet. Maybe a reason for truly breaking free wasn't visible just yet. As time goes on, maybe, just maybe, he'll realize what being alive truly means to himself.

But on this chilly Monday morning, on a building somewhere in the city of Detroit, Michigan, was an android and a human.

An android who was learning to find his way, and a human who was learning to open up once again.

**_\---_ **

_"Eyes like hazel_

_Twinkle in the starlight_

_Even when they're crying_

_Even when they're crying_

_Constellations_

_Forming out of scar lines_

_Even when they're dying_

_Love will still be trying"_

_-_ **Bombs On Monday Morning -**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3
> 
> this turned out to be more of a quick drabble fic, but i hope it was still enjoyable! (even though the ending was a bit rushed due to time-)


End file.
